


you'll stay?

by mxntparnasse



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, au- Dave goes to the refuge instead, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxntparnasse/pseuds/mxntparnasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave goes to the refuge instead of crutchie. this is what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We did it!"   
The cheer that rang through the deli was earsplitting, hundreds of children crying out at once. Jack couldn't even bring himself to be upset over David being trapped in the refuge- not yet, at least.   
"We beat that old bastard back!" someone cried, and another cheer rattled the windows.   
"Thanks to Jack!" Les pointed out from his place next to him. Since his brother had been taken away, he'd stuck even closer to Jack than before.   
"Yeah!"   
Crutchie, siting on his other side, smiled crookedly and elbowed him in the ribs. "To Jack!"  
They all echoed his statement, raising their glasses of water high.   
"It wasn't me, come on. Davey's the brains of the operation. He was."  
Jack frowned, worry twisting through his stomach like a knife.   
"Don't talk like that, he'll be back."   
"Still. I miss him."  
"You can be sad later. For now, let's-"  
"Fellas!" a voice shouted through the doorway, cutting through the loud chatter. "Look who I got!"   
Dave looked much the worse for wear. He was leaning heavily on Blink and shaking all over, hands curled into fists- probably to keep the scabbed-over wounds from splitting back apart. One of his eyes was bruised and his lip swollen, but he was smiling anyways. The room was silent for a few long seconds before erupting into cheers. That startled Jack out of his trance and he got up, running across the room and hugging Dave tightly.   
"Ow, Jesus, lay off," he said without any heat behind the words. "I've got bruises."   
"You worried us sick."  
"Alright, Ma. Can't I sit down before you start fussing over me?"  
"No way."   
"I'll let you fuss all you want if I can sit down."  
"Fine," he said, reluctantly letting go of him. Dave immediately fell over, clearly not expecting him to move. Jack was picking him up before he could think about it and carrying him to the table. He flushed at the wolf whistles they got but didn't set him down.   
"I can walk, y'know."  
"Not with those bruises," he said lightly, pressing a tentative kiss to his cheek.   
They both turned pink.   
"I'm gonna kill those assholes who hurt you," he said softly, cupping his cheek. "I'm gonna kill them."   
"I know." He couldn't help but smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Jack!"   
He turned to see Dave propped up against a wall, waving at him.   
"Yeah?"  
"Come home for dinner with us?"   
"Nah, I've got-"  
"Got what? Come on, you're the hero of the strike."   
"You were the brains of it all, don't sell yourself short."   
"Shut up and give me a hand."   
"I'm not staying for dinner."   
"Sure you are."

  
"David!"   
His mother all but fell on them, hugging David tightly enough to make him yelp. "Oh, sweetheart, are you okay? What happened, how have you been? They wouldn't tell us anything and Les didn't know what had happened."   
"I'm fine, I'm fine, really." He smiled. "Just glad to be home."   
"They treated you right, didn't they?"   
"Yeah, Ma. I was fine."   
"And who's this?"   
"This is Jack. My friend."   
"Oh! You must be- are you Jack Kelly?"  
"That's me."  
"It's so nice to meet you! David has said so much about you!"  
David blushed.   
"Come on, Ma, dinner smells great. Can't we just eat?"

"I'm surprised they haven't started kissing yet," Les commented about halfway through dinner. Jack's fork clattered to the table and his hand tightened on the edge of the wood. "By now they usually have."  
It was silent for a few seconds, but before Jack could start trying to apologize David's parents were both smiling.   
"Oh, David, you're growing up!"  
"Ma..."  
"Don't be shy now, if you can kiss one another in front of Les of all people you can talk about him to us."  
Jack relaxed.   
"You don't mind, ma'am?"  
"Of course not! You're so intelligent and polite, I'm sure you make our David very happy."   
He felt himself flushing.   
"Well, um, I'd hope so."  
"You do," David said quietly, hand resting on Jack's knee.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should be going. Thank you for dinner."  
"Thanks for staying," David said softly. Jack didn't so much as hear what his parents said. "I'll walk you to the door?"   
"You don't have to."   
"I know, I want to."   
He smiled a bit.   
"Fine, if you insist."  
In the doorway, David stood on his toes and kissed him gently. Jack held him up, pressing their foreheads together when they broke apart.   
"Don't show up tomorrow, alright? I don't want to see you anywhere until you're not so hurt."  
"And miss a second? You wish, jerk."   
He grinned.   
"If I see you tomorrow I'll give you more than a few bruises to worry about." There was no heat behind the words and they both knew he'd much rather see David there.   
He kissed him again.   
"We'll see."

 

"Jack? Jack?"   
"Wha's the- Davey?" Jack sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"   
"I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares," he said softly. "Can... Can you come back to my place? I'm so used to sleeping next to someone it doesn't feel right being on my own."  
"You shouldn't've walked all this way," he sighed, standing and picking him up easily.   
"Hey! Put me down."   
"Absolutely not."  
"Come on, I can walk."   
Jack reluctantly started to set him down, but David wrapped his arms around his neck. "I... I think my leg's actually kinda bothering me."   
Jack couldn't help but smile and kiss him quickly.   
"I bet it is, you walked all this way."  
"You'll stay tonight?"   
"Of course I will." 

David woke up sobbing a few hours later and felt across the bed, reaching desperately for Jack.   
"Hey, hey," he said softly, already awake. "I'm here, I'm right here. Don't worry."  
He wrapped his arms around him, letting David bury his face in his neck.   
"I'm right here. You're safe, you're at home, and I'm right here."   
He nodded shakily.   
"It was awful there."  
"Don't I know it. Deep breaths, come on, there you go. Go back to sleep."   
"You'll stay?"  
"I'll stay."  
He kissed the top of his head.   
"I love you," he said softly as soon as he was sure David was asleep.


End file.
